Asent
by ZimLover05
Summary: I this is for Aqua -- my best buddy ^^ Anyway , this is something we wrote together , about maybe what would happen if Zim actully took over one day >> A troubled future , an uncertain past , a forbidden romance .. The Rebels , The Irkans an
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer   
Invader Zim doesn't belong to me , ( oh gawd , i wish it did ) , but no , that honor lies with Jhonen Vaquez alone .   
  
Terra , Cassidy and Fay fay belong to aqua , who is also included ..( coolness ! )   
  
Orian is our little boy that aqua made , like cass -- that flawless gift is hers alone ^^  
  
( Gundam Wing doesn't either , if you were wondering ...you mooches ... )   
  
**************************************************************************************  
For you reviewers ....  
Please !   
If you review my story , please , please , please , dont get nit picky on the details ,  
I know my spelling stinks , you dont have to tell me about it .  
  
and Remember , dont flame , you dont want to see your'e own work isnulted -- do you ?   
If you are the least bit considerate of other people's works , you wont flame ,   
and if you do want to , please turn around and get the hell out .   
Its that simple .   
  
Thank you ,   
  
- ZimLover_05  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Forward   
  
Many were the conversations Aqua and i traded about what life would be like if Zim actully succeeded in his pursuit of earth .   
  
... pretty awesome , right ?   
..wrong .   
  
This tale is woven out of romance , horror , adventure and angst .   
  
(This is a tale that was Inspired out of our Dreams , mass sugar and too much Gundam Wing . )  
  
...This is our story .   
  
  
  
  
ZimLover ( Lady ZimLover ) :   
  
History   
  
ZimLover moved in with Aqua many years before the attack , hoping to find some freedom in Illinois ,  
rather then Washington .   
Then in a week or two , the IZ crew moved in too .....  
life was never the same again ...  
  
ZimLover resides in the domes with the others ,  
but she is the only one to roam without fear of being caught --   
The reason for that is a torrid thing , a grief she still feels everytime she hears his name ..  
  
...Zim .   
  
...It all happened so suddenly , how they met and what they'd lived through .. It was all too soon to say ..  
  
But he was something special to her .. and everytime she dared to go deeper ,   
she hoped so deeply that he'd be the one who wouldn't brake her heart .  
  
But now that the world had changed so , that the sky had fallen and the rivers were dry ,   
she never could reconize the clever , kind one whom she'd known , Inside and out , always ...  
  
  
Aqua Marine : ( Leader of the rebels of Neo-Empryean )   
A young Irkan Peacemaker , the third eldest of the group , and easilly the back bone of the Rebel society .   
  
History   
  
In the first few days of the Invason ,   
Aqua and a few of the humans and humanoids escaped from the cietal and slipped the net ,   
going into hiding in " The Domes " to the south , as a last resort .  
  
  
Cassidy Harrison ( Belle ) : (Head healer / aid of the Rebels )   
  
Created By Aqua , and Freed by her true love , Dib after years of suspended animation ,   
she loyally dwelt with the group , before and after the Net fell .   
  
History   
  
Her past , like Dib's , is not a pretty one , fraut with death and the sting of heartbreak ,   
and not something she enjoys recalling ..   
  
But sometimes , in each other , they can find solace .   
  
her fondest thought is that   
true love can be as strong to the soul , as a sword to the hand .   
  
  
Dib Membrane : ( Sonar Technition )   
  
A boy with a troubled heart and unruly soul .   
The offspring of Tragety .  
  
History   
  
After years of Dib's warnings , It finally happened .   
The Invason was here .   
  
He narrowly escaped with his sister , let alone his life -- finding himself in his worst nightmare at last .  
...Zim ruled the world .   
  
As he stood there in sector 60 , wiping the blood from his jaw , he swore on his soul that he'd get him back .  
-- the world would be free once more .  
  
Gaz Membrane : ( Weapons expert )   
  
History   
  
Gaz escaped from the Ceital when she was 12 , with her brother Dib .   
  
She hates Zim with every bone in her body ,   
and even though she is barely begun to be adult , her blaster has clamed 100 lives   
...and Zim is next .   
  
G.I.R : ( Fist hand security major of the Ceital )   
  
Well , our lovely cyborg Gir , hasn't changed much in the last years ,   
he's still goofy , full of sugar , and has that offbeat personality of his .   
  
Zim has manged to file in some new knowledge in his databank for a major guard position ,   
but still , almost the same . = ^ ^ =  
  
  
BlackWing ( Colon ) :   
Another Survivor , unusually of whole Irkan desendance , and Zim's Eldest brother .   
  
History   
  
Before the Net fell , BlackWing escaped from Irk to come to earth in search of his other siblings ;   
Ivy , FoxFire , and Zim , to join the Relics together , and with them , finally Restore order in thier society .   
  
Zim , at first , wanted to be at last reuntied with his family , but at the right time , had something else in mind ..   
  
Blackwing , unlike the others , did not escape unscathed .   
  
Two hurried shortcuts , and a blaster later , he was left on the other side with a sunken scar on his temple   
.. the likes of which he will not soon put behind him .   
  
The Rebels bid him farewell as he returned to Irk , with a final decision on his mind .   
Green and Blue were going down .  
  
In half a year , finally Aqua recived word that the death Irkans were slayed , and he was to be crowned Tallest .   
  
As his fist and only command right then , he wished for earth to be re possessed by the Humans ,   
but at this , Zim refused .   
  
There was no other option   
  
..The war began again .   
  
  
" The Veil " : Magic or technological powers , mainly used in the forms of electrical or fire energies ,   
The members of the off-world desendance naturally recive by the age of 8 .  
  
"The Relics " : Gems , in various colors , traditonally worn by the Irkan races .   
They are the root of all Veil Power , and serve as a capsule for the soul .   
  
  
" Emprean " : The capital city of the new-world colonies , where the Ceital is located ,  
and what Illinois used to be .  
  
" The Domes " : A hidden refuge from The Young Emperor's Tyrany ,   
Hidden to the south of Empryean , underground .   
  
The Domes house all of the survivors of the Net , Including ZimLover , and the few slaves the Rebels rescue from the factories in Empryean .   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
" Asent "   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
One "The Clock Work Bride "   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
" My love is a fair white candle   
  
Who scorches my heart with his flame ; "   
  
" My love is a sweet winged fire ,  
  
No girl can hope to tame ."  
  
" I have given my heart to my love so fair   
  
And my love has made me his prisoner ..."   
  
  
  
  
  
Zim's eye twitched as he gazed out the wide window of the capital , Emphyean .   
  
The torturous rain fell outside , and even though he was dry , it made his skin crawl .   
  
The weather was something he hadn't concoured , and probally wouldn't ever .   
  
  
  
  
Very few of the humans and humanoids traveled the streets when it rained ,   
Slipping past guards and frying the motherboard , just for a piece of freedom .   
  
They were us   
  
...The Rebels .   
  
  
..I knew him once upon time .   
  
Before the skies turned black with smoke ,   
  
Before the rivers ran slick with oil ,   
  
and blood flowed on the stone of democracy for all time .   
  
  
Yes , I loved Zim , once .   
  
  
  
The robot slave Bowed before him ,  
one knee pressed into the shining steel floor .   
  
" My master -- "   
  
Zim raised a hand , cutting him off ,   
His lithe , willowy body cloaked in the shadow of the chamber .   
  
" I thought i TOLD you that i wasn't to be disturbed , GIR ..."   
  
Gir rose to his feet .   
  
" But sir , lady ZimLover is waiting .. "   
  
He looked astonished .   
  
" .....ZimLover ?? ... "   
  
  
The doors slid open slowly with Gir's command .   
  
A soft tapping of heels on the alloy echoed a framilar metallicism in the open air .   
  
  
" ....Hello Zim . "   
  
  
Zim turned to face her , the voice alone enough to make his throat go dry and his heart stop with realization .   
  
" Um h-hi . " he said , unable to think of anything witty .   
  
She bowed her head deeply , her once close cropped curls falling over her eyes .   
  
Her clothing consisted of a crimson dress , that tied at her neck , and draped well past her knees ,   
baring a snip up one side .   
Her silver hoops glimmered , grasing her shoulders , which were bruised , except for were her bone choker lye at her throat , the same as when he first met her .   
  
Zim turned to gir , stepping away from his desk .  
  
" You are dissmissed , GIR . "  
  
  
" Okie Dokie ! "   
  
The cyborg saluted and retreated to the hall , closing the door shut behind him .   
  
  
She strode beside him , her face upturned in a graceful smile .   
  
".... Beloved .. "   
  
He ran his palm over her cheek , and she put her hand over his , polished leather agaisnt bare skin .   
  
" .... Horuka ..."   
  
They embraced , her head curved softly into his shoulder .   
  
"Where have have have you been all this time ? " he whispered into her ear   
  
She looked up from his arms , her eyes distarught .   
  
"The others have needed me -- Terra's fallen ill ..."   
  
" ......Aqua could barley reach her anymore . "   
  
Crestfallen , his brow parted , his heart becomming as troubled as he knew hers was .   
  
She looked into his eyes , bejewewled crimson paired with the cool brown of her own .   
  
Zim , why must this go on ... even i think your'e slipping away ..."   
  
ZimLover , I .......   
  
She glanced the carved stone floor as she mused .   
  
Dont you remember how it used to be , beloved ?....   
  
....We were safe , and together .......   
  
......We were a family .   
  
  
He lifted her head with the tips of his gloved fingers , a few tears skimming down her cheeks .   
  
" We can again .... " He whispered .   
  
" W-what did you say ? .."   
  
He slid his hand into hers .   
  
" Walk with me , Horuka "   
  
They both looked out the window,   
looking at the fractured and clumbling buildings of what Illinois used to be .   
  
"......I thought you were dead, Zimlover," he spoke.  
  
" I thought I'd never be able to see you again..."  
  
" And Everyday when you didn't return ,   
I asked myself if you were just keeping yourself away from me or that you were killed."  
  
He glanced into her eyes, afraid to look away from the lady in front of him.   
  
"Z-Zim, what are you trying to say?"  
Zimlover asked timidly , wondering what he can possibly mean by the tone in his voice.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that...I missed you. "  
  
"...I don't ever want to be away from you. "   
  
" .... Together...you and me...and we CAN be a family once again. "  
  
Her breath caught -- and she held it until it hurt , the dark shadow of her soul's friend beckoning her .   
  
  
" .....So, Zimlover...will you be mine?.... "  
  
Her eyes grew wide , when she figured out , finally , what he was getting at .   
  
  
What could she say ?   
what about the others ..... and Dib , oh god , Dib !  
  
  
She Glanced up into his eyes , one last time and took a huge breath .   
  
But before she could say anything , he slipped the ring on her finger .   
  
  
  
  
........ She couldn't do this to the one she loved , but she couldn't marry him either .   
  
......It was too late , the world had changed too much .. her heart had been broken enough ....  
  
.... She couldn't go against her friends .   
  
  
Finally , she spoke .   
  
" Zim , I love you with all my heart -- that is something that will never change -- "   
  
" -- But look whats happened now . "   
  
She pressed her bare palms into the smooth glass over looking the once valiant city ,   
the humans slaving away in the factories below .   
  
" A piece of me dies everyday , when i wake up to this --   
  
  
  
He tryed to comfort her , sliding his arms around her gentilly .   
  
  
.......She raised her head and Kissed him .   
  
Long , like she might never kiss him again .   
  
Then , Lightly , she pulled away .  
  
  
"... Ill be back in a few days , Zim , " she stated , not looking back at his crestfallen expression .   
  
".....Dont worry about me . "   
  
  
The doors closed , and he stared at them , thinking how much of an asshole he'd begun pulling this off in the firstplace .   
  
  
  
....But unbenkowst to him , she crouched against the door , to the outside ,   
silver tears slipping over her cheeks .   
  
Most of what she heard was what he had said after she fefused ....  
  
She hesitated slightly , and thought about going back to say yes-- she did love him .   
  
  
In the free world , long ago , sometimes more than more than anything at all .   
  
Being with him was like dreaming , his touch gave resoution to her broken heart ,   
and her troubled soul .   
  
...They were kindred spirits ..  
  
  
But now ...  
  
  
After a time or extended battle with her mind , she lifted herself from her knees and left .   
  
......Please forgive me , my love .   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
GIR skidded in, bowing , getting the usual cut -off from his master .   
  
  
He looked in the mirror , the rain falling ,  
the shadow of his bride running through the empty alleyways ,   
catching a bit of the glass , then dissapering forever .   
  
".. Master -- should i go after her ? "   
  
He paused , his own reflection in the glass unbarible when the lightning struck .   
  
"... No , GIR ...She must remain free . "   
  
Gir Saluted and retreated to the hall once again .   
  
  
  
  
......His eyes narrowed and he tore the crown from his head , hurling in into the mirror .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. "Fallen Angels"

Chapter 2 "Fallen Angels "   
  
  
  
Sing your song little one .  
The night will dawn , never be done .  
  
Quickly now , not a word ,   
... and never mind that noise you heard ..  
  
It's just the rats beneath your bed ,   
in the alley , in your head .   
  
Oh ive seen better days , but this century will be rare ,   
  
I can't remember the sun , the rivers or the air ..  
  
Just keep one eye open ,   
and grip your'e pillow tight --  
  
If they come looking for us ,   
We'll always have the light .   
  
  
  
No matter the time of day or night ,  
the back alleys of Empyean are no friend to the light .  
  
Commings and goings here are furtive , unseen-- which is just how the Citadel's darker denizens like it .  
  
  
Cassidy thew her hair over her shoulder as she paused to drink from one of the swells .   
  
Her hands cupped tight , she laded the clear water into her palms and drank , her pale cracked lips grateful that it at last rained .   
  
Long ago , he'd discovered Aqua 's counterpart ;  
a wise girl whom she sought for advice .   
  
  
She had Aqua's mane , her unique eyes , her sweet , sensible spirit .   
  
  
For over three years he'd lived with both maidens -- the one who slew his dragons , had answers to all his comebacks , and the gentile one who saw how life was -- when the dragons were gone .   
Real life .   
  
Cass was that heroine .   
  
..and he'd failed her .   
  
Hard as it was to face , the fact stared back at him like his relfection in the water .   
  
....Zim had done it .   
  
Elbows resting on his knees as he knealt at the water's edge , Dib squinted at his relection .   
  
"...If this hard for you , its just as hard for me , " Cass said .   
  
" Ive never been a fighter -- im the one who refrees . "   
  
Cassidy glanced at him , pleased that she could still make him smile .   
  
"Its a lot safer standing on the sidelines and blowing a whistle than it is playing the game , my bell . "   
  
she looked into the crystal reflection , her jewel toned eyes getting sirious .   
  
"....But what happens when it stops being a game ?..."  
  
He dropped a stone in , pooling the image .   
  
" ...Thats what ive been trying to figure out all along .."   
  
  
CREEeeekkkk !   
  
  
"Sister ! Sister ! "   
  
Orian let out a tremendous squeek as he lept from the pools .   
  
ZimLover lifted her head as he bounded cherilly toward her .   
  
  
Orian was slim and young --maybe six now , and yet she could still rember holding him in her arms , wrapped in a shawl , watching his eyes gleam as he shut them for a dream or two .  
  
He was a beautiful child , with gray , nearly silver hair cascading over his pale , alabaster shoulders , and spritely eyes that were almost as blue as the skies once were .   
  
"Chibi , she said ,   
what are you doing out of the chamber ? "   
  
" You know how Aqua fears for you so . "  
  
  
He kicked up some dust , eyeing the floor .   
" ..I knooowwww ....."   
  
She knealt and kissed each of his cheeks , european wise .  
  
" Off with you then , Kitling . "   
  
Orion calmly obeyed , skipping on after a cricket that had snuck in with her .   
  
She watched him leave , her eyes empty and sad .   
  
Even though he wasn't directly desent from him , It was amazing how much he reminded her of Zim .   
  
...It broke her heart .   
  
The binding of the neckclasp unwove , and the cloak slid down , falling away from her shoulders .  
  
  
  
Then and there she pulled the ring off her finger and threw it aganst the wall and into a nearby puddle , Shattering the reflection .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
..... She dissapeared into the hallway , her soft crying echoing the dank rooms .   
  
  



End file.
